Maman, comment je m'appelle?
by The Devil is Lucky
Summary: Nessie a 10 ans, elle a donc sa taille adulte, soit celle d'une adolescente de 17 ans, et elle se pose des questions... ABANDONNÉE. Désolée, je n'ai plus la motivation pour cette histoire, ni l'inspiration... Si quelqu'un veut la reprendre et écrire une suite, je n'y verrai aucun inconvénient, tant qu'il ou elle me prévient, que je puisse lire la fic. Encore désolée !
1. Chapter 1 : Comment je m'appelle ?

Bonjour à toutes (et à tous?), je suis thedevilislucky, et ceci est ma première histoire, et c'est la première fois que je publie sur internet, donc soyez indulgents s'il-vous-plaît ^^

Le topo : ça se passe après Breacking Down, Nessie a sa taille adulte, environ 10 ans après, elle sort avec Jacob depuis 3 ans, et là, allez savoir pourquoi, elle se pose des questions...

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec !

* * *

><p>PDV Nessie<p>

« - Maman ? Je peux te parler, une minute ? Interrogeais-je.

- Oui, bien sûr ma chérie, répondit maman, que se passe-t-il ?

- Eh bien... En fait... J'aimerai savoir pourquoi je m'appelle Nessie, débitais-je d'un coup.

- Ma puce, fit ma mère d'un air offusqué, tu ne t'appelles pas Nessie, enfin !

- Ben comment je m'appelle, alors ? Fis-je, énervée de ne **jamais** avoir été appelée autrement.

- Tu ne t'en rappelle pas ? Je t'appelais toujours par ton prénom entier quand tu étais petite, pourtant...

- C'était quand, « quand j'étais petite » ? M'agaçais-je.

- Avant ta rencontre avec les Volturis, là où une guerre a failli avoir lieu, tu n'as pas oublié, tout de même ?

- Non ! Explosais-je, évidemment que je n'ai pas oublié ça, c'est parce que je ne suis ni humaine, ni vampire, ni loup-garou, mais parce que je suis une hybride à moitié humaine, à moitié vampire, je ne peux pas oublier ça, je suis la seule à pouvoir dormir et j'ai pourtant le pouvoir de partager mes pensées ! Je te demande juste de me dire quel est mon prénom, c'est pas compliqué ? éructais-je, m'énervant toute seule.

- Renesmée, fit maman, très calme.

- Hein ? Fis-je, incapable d'une réponse plus intelligente.

- Renesmée, répéta ma mère, c'est ton prénom. Je l'ai choisi quand j'étais enceinte de toi, ma chérie, ajouta-t-elle en souriant, et je sus qu'elle aurait rougit, si elle l'avait pu.

- Renesmée, c'est loufoque comme prénom, non ? T'aurais pas pu choisir mieux ? Déjà que je ne suis pas gâtée avec ma nature très rare, si en plus j'ai un prénom aussi bizarroïde...

- Mais, ma puce, objecta aussitôt ma mère vexée, je l'ai choisi avec amour, parce que c'est justement un prénom différent, je ne veux pas que tu sois considérée comme banale, à cause d'un prénom trop utilisé !

- Ben là, c'est sûr, personne ne possède un tel prénom », m'esclaffais-je.

Papa arriva à ce moment-là, et me regarda, inquiet. « Quoi ? », pensais-je, « c'est étrange de s'interroger sur ses origines ? »

« - C'est la première fois que cela t'arrives, alors oui, je trouve ça étrange, me répondit papa à ma question silencieuse.

- Ah, Edward, tu tombes bien, fit maman, peux-tu expliquer à notre fille que son prénom est très bien ?

- Bien sûr ma Bella », répliqua doucement papa à maman puis se tournant vers moi, « Que reproches-tu à ton prénom, princesse ?

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas, fis-je embarrassée, il vient d'où, pour commencer ? Qui l'a choisi, maman ou papa ? Et pour quelles raison ? »

Mes parents échangèrent alors un sourire complice, et se tournèrent vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

« - C'est Bella qui l'a choisi..., commença papa

- ...parce qu'il est composé des prénoms de tes grands-mères, conclut maman.

- Pour Esmé, je suis d'accord, et l'autre, c'est René ? Demandais-je.

- Non, me corrigea papa, c'est Renée avec un « e » à la fin du nom, c'est le prénom de la mère de Bella.

- Ok, dis-je. Donc, si je récapitule, tu m'as donné un prénom de grand-mère, maman ! Ni plus ni moins. » Mes parents ouvrirent la bouche, mais je ne leur laissais pas le temps d'en placer une : « Et toi, papa, tu l'as laissée faire ! »

S'ensuivit un silence lourd. Je savais pourquoi je n'avais jamais rencontré Renée, et je ne leur reprochais pas. Secret oblige.

Puis je décidais de poser la question fatidique.

« - Qui m'a donné le surnom de "Nessie" ?

- Ah, ça, c'est Jake, fit ma mère d'une petite voix.

- Ok, lâchais-je d'une voix beaucoup trop calme, donc mon **âme-sœur**, mon **imprégné**, me compare au monstre du Loch Ness ? C'est une blague ?

- Je ne savais pas que ça te dérangerais un jour, mon amour », fit une nouvelle voix dont je connaissais les moindres inflexions par cœur.

Je me retournais vers la source de cette nouvelle voix, le seul indice de mes émotions résidant dans mes yeux. **IL** recula face à mon regard incendiaire.

« - Jacob. »

* * *

><p>Voilà-voilà ^^ donc j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop sévères, néanmoins je suis ouverte à toute critique constructive, je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer ^^<p>

Dans tous les cas, merci de lire cette fic ! Je vous préviens quand même, j'essaierai d'être régulière, mais il va me falloir des encouragements, svp !


	2. Chapter 2 : J'aime pas mon prénom

Désolée pour le retard, mais j'étais en période de bac blanc, j'ai le tpe à préparer... Donc voilà ^^

Le topo : Nessie pique sa crise, et heureusement que Carlisle et Esmé sont au travail, parce que quand ils vont rentrer, je ne saais pas ce qu'ils vont retrouver... mdr

Réponse aux reviews : Annybella :merci, ça fait plaisir tes encouragements ^^ c'est super sympa

mekissa27 : merci pour ta review, et oui, je vais essayer de faire plus long... ou pas ! On verra, ça peut faire durer le suspense, aaussi, et puis j'ai toujours trouvé que les chapitres courts sont plus faciles à lire, et font moins peur, non ?

pyreneprincesse, Cloums, merci de m'avoir rajoutée dans vos histoires favorites, je tâcherais d'être à la hauteur de vos espérances ^^

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec ^^

* * *

><p>PDV Nessie<p>

« Jacob. »

Je m'avançais vers lui, et il se recula face à mon regard incendiaire, et il se retrouva rapidement coincé contre le mur. J'en profitais pour lui flanquer une gifle magistrale. Le coup sembla résonner dans toute la maison, et j'entendis alors Emmett et Alice débouler, suivis de près par Rosalie et Jasper, qui nous fixèrent, abasourdis. Un gros silence plana...

« Ben, y s'passe quoi, dans cette baraque ? Lâcha finalement Emmett.

- Nessie, tu t'es **enfin** décidée à donner la correction que mérite ce caniche ? M'interrogea Rose.

- Euh... C'est-à-dire que Ness s'est subitement mise à poser des questions... Fit maman, gênée.

- Bon, lâchais-je calmement, On va faire le point, alors tout le monde va s'asseoir sur le canapé et les fauteuils. EXECUTION ! Criais-je, ce qui sembla agir comme un coup de fouet, vu qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous entassés sur le canapé à vitesse inhumaine.

- Nessie, tenta Jasper, calme-toi, tu es trop énervée, et...

- Ta gueule, le coupais-je. C'est moi qui cause, et vous, vous ne l'ouvrez pas avant que je ne vous y aie autorisé. Est-ce clair ? »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête dans un silence de mort.

« Bien. Alors voilà, comme je l'ai dit précédemment, on va faire le point. Donc, mon prénom n'est pas Nessie, mais Renesmée, qui me vient de mes deux grands-mères, et Nessie est le nom du monstre du Loch Ness, que mon **AME-SŒUR**, mon **IMPREGNE** m'a donné en guise de surnom. En gros, vous me considérez comme une vieille, et comme un monstre.

- Mais non, tenta Rosalie, ma chérie...

- Boucle-la, coupais-je sèchement. Je suppose que j'ai un deuxième prénom, comme tout le monde. Si oui, c'est quoi ? Maman ?

- Carlie, ma puce, fit piteusement ma mère.

- Oh euh, je suppose que ce nom a une origine, je me trompe ?

- Non, tu as raison, me répondit maman, ça vient de Carlisle et Charlie, avec le C en commun, surtout.

- Mais je ne suis pas un mec, maman, je suis une fille ! Et, simple curiosité, si j'avais été un mec, tu m'aurais appelée comment ?

- Houlà, mauvaise question, intervint Emmett, crois-moi, t'as pas envie de connaître la réponse, p'tit singe !

- Merci Em', tu m'aides beaucoup, là, fit maman, visiblement très embêtée.

- Pas de quoi, ma belle Bella !

- Alors ? M'impatientais-je.

- EJ, fit maman, le visage complètement camouflé par ses cheveux. Emmett se retenait visiblement de se pisser de rire dessus. Enfin, c'est métaphorique, vu qu'on peut pas se pisser dessus en étant un vampire.

- EJ ? Répétais-je, ça correspond à quoi, _ça_ ?

- EJ, come Edward Jacob, expliqua maman.

- T'as vraiment un problème d'imagination, maman, lâchais-je, sidérée.

- Mais quoi ? C'est bien, non ? Et puis, c'est l'amour que je te porte qui m'a fait penser à ton prénom, ton deuxième prénom, et celui-ci, au cas où tu aurais été un garçon, alors c'est bien ! S'expliqua ma génitrice.

- Non. Désolée, maman, mais t'as des goûts de merde, en terme de prénom. »

Là, Emmett explosa de rire, se roula par terre en jurant que j'allais le tuer, à force d'être si drôle. Là, je commençais à douter de ma certitude selon laquelle un vampire ne peut pas se pisser de rire dessus, au vu de l'expression du visage d'Emmett.

* * *

><p>Voili-voilou, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours, je sais, c'est court, mais c'est mes débuts, alors soyez indulgents ^^<p>

A la prochaine, et marrez-vous bien ^^


	3. Chapter 3 : Jacob est parti en orbite

PDV omniscient

Deux jours passèrent dans une tension extrême, sauf pour Emmett qui, étrangement, trouvait la situation des plus hilarantes... Carlisle et Esmé avaient été épargnés pour la partie la plus importante de la crise de Nessie, mais ils en subissaient tout de même les conséquences...

Le pire était pour Jake, Edward et Bella, qui se sentaient particulièrement responsables, mais plus encore pour Alice, qui s'en voulait de ne rien savoir prévoir en ce qui concernait l'avenir plus que branlant de cette famille ! Evidemment, tous ces sentiments négatifs n'aidaient pas Jasper à calmer tout le monde, et l'ambiance n'en était que plus affreuse...

Quant à Rosalie, elle ajoutait au mal-être de Jake, le tenant pour personnellement responsable de ce grand malheur...

PDV Nessie

Jake s'avança vers moi, après avoir inséré un CD et l'avoir réglé sur la musique de son choix. Tout le monde se figea en reconnaissant la musique déjà entendue de nombreuses fois, grâce à Emmett qui trouvait l'histoire de Dracula proprement à mourir de rire.

Le pire, c'est que quand je jetais un coup d'œil à la playlist, je me rendis compte que c'était la version **instrumentale**... _Oh non, pitié, pas ça..._

PDV omniscient

Durant toute la durée la chanson, Jacob se tiendra à genoux, les fesses posées sur ses pieds, (il est toujours habillé de son éternel short, et torse nu, pas de chaussures), le dos bien droit, les mains jointes, comme s'il priait une divinité... Il dédie bien évidemment cette chanson à sa dulcinée qui l'a rétamé comme une merde deux jours plus tôt...

PDV Nessie

**Elle me fait mal à l'intérieur**

« Sans blagues ? », lâchais-je, acerbe.

**Et j'ai tout fait pour ça**

« Je confirme, le chiot ! », s'exclama Rosalie.

**Quand elle m'a fait saigner le cœur**

« Ça a pas dû saigner longtemps, vu que t'es un loup-garou ! », m'esclaffais-je.

**Je l'ai gardé pour moooiiiiiiiiii...**

« Ben là, tu le gardes pas pour toi, mon pote ! », fit Emmett, hilare.

**J'AI ENCORE, ENCORE BESOIN D'ELLE**

« Encore ? Ça veut dire que tu vas finir par me lâcher ? », m'indignais-je.

**ENCORE UNE FLAMME**

« Evite, le feu tue les vampires. »

**ENLACER NOS CORPS **

« J'ai pas envie. »

**JUSQU'A CE QUE PASSE LA FIEVRE**

« Ça va pas être dur ! »

**AU-DELA DE L'AME,**

« Je croyais que les vampires n'en avaient pas ? – Ah bon ? »

**ENCORE UNE LAAAARME**

« Je sais pas pleurer ! », crièrent tous les vampires de la pièce (Carlisle et Esmé compris).

**J'oublie le temps mais passe des heures**

« En l'occurrence, deux jours. – Pour un immortel, c'est plutôt dur d'oublier le temps ! »

**A n'attendre qu'elle**

« Ben heureusement, si t'attendais quelqu'un d'autre, je te truciderai ! »

**Elle me fait mal à l'intérieur**

« T'extériorises, alors comme ça, tout le monde en profite ! »

**Et ça me rappeeeelle...**

« Parce que t'as un cerveau pour stocker la mémoire ? »

**J'AI ENCORE,**

Là, tout le monde le coupa : « PITIE ARRETE LES REFRAINS ! CHANTE TOUT LE RESTE, MAIS ARRETE LES REFRAINS !

Ok », fit Jake d'une petite voix.

La musique continua, et lorsqu'arriva la fin du refrain, Jacob reprit :

**Elle me fait mal**

« J'avais pas remarqué, bizarrement ! »

**A l'intérieur je meurs**

« Extérieurement, t'es vachement vivant, mec ! »

**Et je deviens pâle**

« Ça se voit pas. »

**Je veux tout oublier**

« Hors de question. »

**Suis-je normal ?**

« T'es déjà pas normal naturellement, alors t'es encore moins normal de poser la question ! »

Rosalie coupa brutalement la sono, et Jake la fusilla du regard.

« Le refrain reprend après ce passage, et personne n'a envie de l'entendre, le cabot. »

Le silence plana une longue, trèèèès longue minute... Jusqu'à ce que Carlisle pose la question fatidique qui allait marquer un tournant dans nos vies.

« Si tu n'aimes ni ton prénom, ni ton surnom, _comment veux-tu t'appeler ?_ »


End file.
